youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiva (The Walking Dead)
Shiva is an animal character in AMC's The Walking Dead. She resides in the Kingdom with her owner, Ezekiel. Shiva protects Ezekiel at any cost, as seen numerous of times. The reason for this is because Ezekiel saved her when she was badly injured in her enclosure, Ezekiel decided to save her and then they survived together through the apocalypse. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Shiva was an exhibit on a zoo where Ezekiel worked as a keeper. Shiva once fell in a concrete moat in her enclosure and badly injured her leg. With no veterinarians around, Ezekiel came to her rescue, wrapping his shirt around her open wound and stopping a hemorrhage. Grateful, Shiva never showed any signs of hostility towards Ezekiel afterwards. Post-Apocalypse Season 7 "The Well" Shiva is shown with Ezekiel as he sits on a throne in a theater auditorium chained at his side. She growls at Carol, but Ezekiel manages to calm her down, as she is not a threat. Shiva proceeds to sit down while Ezekiel introduces himself to Carol and welcomes her to The Kingdom. Ezekiel and Shiva later visits Carol. He offers her a pomegranate. She smiles. "Rock in the Road" Shiva appears with Ezekiel when he grants Rick Grimes and Jesus an audience. "New Best Friends" Shiva is shown in her cage, Daryl is seen accompanying her and pets her before being met by Morgan. "Bury Me Here" Shiva is lounging around with Ezekiel as he observes the Kingdom from a second-story balcony. Nabila approaches him and is cautious due to Shiva being near him and keeps her distance. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" When Ezekiel takes a regiment to aid Alexandria, Shiva joins them. As Negan is about to kill Carl Grimes, Shiva appears and attacks a Scavenger standing near Carl, killing him and saving Carl's life. During the battle, Shiva kills a Savior, causing Negan to complain about her as he, the surviving Saviors and the Scavengers are forced to retreat. Season 8 "Mercy" Shiva is seen on the truck as the''' 'Militia prepare to attack the Sanctuary. She is later seen taken outside of a school bus by Alvaro, before he and the Militia head to battle. "The Damned" As the Militia chases a Savior through the woods, Shiva appears and kills him. However, they discover that it is too late as the Saviors already know that they are coming. "Monsters" Shiva is seen with Ezekiel after he and the Kingdommers killed the Saviors. "Some Guy" Prior to leaving the Kingdom with the others to assault the Sanctuary, Shiva is seen next to Ezekiel as he addresses the people. Ezekiel, having slowed the group due to his injured leg and inability to walk, tells the group to leave him, as they are surrounded with no way out. Suddenly, Shiva shows up and grabs a walker, killing it and throwing it into a barrel. The walkers then change focus to her instead of the group. Ezekiel cries out to her in horror, telling her to run, but it was too late, as she is brought down and devoured by the walkers. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Shiva has killed: * Nelson * Herself ''(Sacrifice) * 1 unnamed Scavenger * 1 unnamed Savior * Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Death Killed By * The Saviors (Indirectly Caused) * Herself (Sacrifice) * Zombies As Ezekiel, Carol and Jerry are escaping, they are slow to escape due to carrying Ezekiel, as he is injured. Shiva appears just in time to help them, taking down at least 3 walkers before she is overrun and devoured. Relationships Ezekiel Ezekiel was Shiva's owner. He saved her from bleeding to death, after she fell into her moat. She never shown aggression towards him. She ended up sacrificing herself so that he, Carol and Jerry could escape. Ezekiel was horrified watching this, and had to be restrained, as he would have ended up dying along with her. Jerry Given that Jerry isn't afraid of Shiva, and Shiva likewise doesn't view him as food or a threat, it's likely they have a friendly bond. When Shiva was killed, he was greatly saddened. Carol Peletier Carol first met Shiva in The Well, and was shocked to see a live tiger. She later watched in horror as Shiva sacrificed herself. Appearances TV Series Season 7 * "The Well" * "Rock in the Road" * "New Best Friends" * "Bury Me Here" * "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Season 8 * "Mercy" * "The Damned" * "Monsters" * "Some Guy" Trivia * Her species is currently unknown, but if her portrayal is accurate to the comic, she would be a Bengal Tiger. * She is The Walking Dead's first character that is not portrayed by a live actor. However, her actions are created by visual CGI effects embedded on a stuntman in a blue suit. * She has the most appearances out of any animal featured on the show. * Shiva is the first animal to kill living survivors on-screen. * Due to the endangerment of tigers in real life, its possible Shiva was the last tiger on earth, since she was kept as a pet. Category:The Walking Dead Characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Tigers Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Japanese Category:Deceased Category:Comics Category:Females Category:Wildlife of YTP Category:Death themself Category:Mammals Category:Places Category:Zoo Animals